


a song for spring

by dreamofspring



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Possible Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but Re:vale still exists, some canon backstory applies, with a tiny bit of angst, written for Re:vale Anniversary 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofspring/pseuds/dreamofspring
Summary: Unsure how to proceed after the incident that ended his dream before it began, Momo begins to work at a café.  It's there that he first sees Re:vale perform the song that would change his life - but he doesn't expect to meet them again, and definitely not so soon. Is the young florist that visits the café really Ban-san?





	a song for spring

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Anniversary, Re:vale! Thank you for all the happiness and for the love you continue to give us, past and present ♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡
> 
> Contains a small reference to unnamed background character death.
> 
> Alludes to Momo's canon backstory, as well as to something that could be a spoiler for part 4... But if you haven't heard anything about part 4, you may not realize what it is, while if you're on Twitter, you probably already know ^^; Ban's acciden't hasn't happened in this universe (yet?)

“Tell me, Momo-kun. Do people not drink coffee anymore?”

Momo snaps to attention, concerned at the strained tone of his ever level-headed manager. Sporting a mere shadow of his professional smile, Okazaki Rinto pushes down his glasses to massage his temples.

“I think they still do? As long as there is schoolwork and overti - I mean, as long as they need energy for their day!” Momo corrects himself, summoning his best “pick-me-up” grin that no customer could leave unreturned. Not even the young manager is immune; the corners of his mouth go up.

“I think you are the main reason we still have any customers, Momo-kun…”

“Don’t say that, Okarin! People are counting on us to help them do their best!”  

Some of the usual vitality returns to Rinto’s eyes.

“We are doing something important, aren’t we?

Momo nods vigorously. “Coffee is an important part of daily routine!”

“A ritual, even - “

“And we give people a place to recharge!”

“A momentary retreat...”

“A sanctuary in the city jungle!” Momo cheers. “The coffee shops in shopping centres may be popular, but - “

Rinto’s shoulders droop. Uh-oh. Of course, you couldn’t argue with the convenience of grabbing a coffee while shopping or waiting for your train at the station, nor with the appeal of international brands and their trendy menu making waves on social media, but - But!

Though at first, he only forced a smile and put up with it to make her happy, there was something uncomparable about the coffee shop neechan took him to a after his discharge from the hospital. Away from bustling crowds, no one looked at the Sunohara siblings weird as Ruri ordered enough sweets to fit a whole tray, and thin, pale Momo hobbled to a booth supporting himself on a crutch.

“It’s not meat,” Ruri said then, “But sweets are medicine for the heart.”

“That sounds like girl wisdom for being dumped,” Momo mumbled, picking up a small fork, “Wait, did somebody…?”

“It’s girl wisdom for many things!” She cut him off, “Quit worrying over me, and eat up!”

There were no stares or snickering from the side even when as Ruri stroked his hair, all under the guise of fussing with his hairstyle - “It looks so flat, I will lend you my products later,” - while Momo ate in slow, tiny bites. His head bowed. At some point, two coffees on the house were set at their table, as discreetly and casually as if they ordered them. No one made them feel like they should leave after their plates were empty; they talked for what felt like hours, even if it was Ruri who did most of the talking, catching Momo up on safe topics that had nothing to do with soccer and going on about her favorite band. The calm atmosphere, the sweet taste on his tongue and Ruri’s voice, sounding just right - not as loud and awkward as it seemed in the hospital room, but not drowned out by noise, either, just normal, wrapped around him like a safe, warm hug.

Momo’s eyes sweep fondly over the modest, but bright interior. “This place is special. We just have to emphasize on our appeal!”

“About that…” Rinto muses,  “I was thinking of doing an event to draw in customers. Small-scale, nothing that wouldn’t fit the place.”

Momo might have only worked here for a few months, but it was long enough to learn that when Okarin has “thought about something” he already has well thought out, concrete plans. “Oh, what is it?”

“A live music evening. We don’t have equipment or a proper stage, but…”

“Let’s do it! Do you know who you are going to invite? Does the boss already know?”

“I thought you would like the idea, Momo-kun. My brother has already approved it.” Rinto shows a proud smile of a man ready to spring into action. “Can I count on you for the leaflets?”

“As in, the design and stuff?”

“I have some samples, here...”

  


That evening, the café sees more customers than Momo can remember - but he is somewhat relieved to see everyone still has space to sit, no one crowding uncomfortably. Across the room, Ruri waves to him excitedly from her seat - for the last week, she has been talking about nothing else. Her favorite band, Re:vale, would be playing today. Okarin insisted he had no personal connections - the duo simply responded to the call - but from what Momo has gathered, they didn’t usually play in places like this. They were probably the biggest stars of the event, even if the short notice meant some of the fans couldn’t make it.

As Momo busied himself with work, throwing in a free smile with every order - if they feel welcome, some of the new faces may come back again - he can’t help being curious. He’s heard a song or two from neechan’s room, he has never seen them live. The giddy atmosphere is getting to him, as if he was one of the fans. It’s been a while since he felt a sense of unity like this… Not since he hid the jersey with his name and number at the bottom of the closet.

It’s impossible to miss Re:vale when they walk in. They can’t be much older than Momo himself, but the aura that surrounds them is not one of normal students. A charming, but easy-going smile that feels like it’s directed to you, specifically, because those bright, steady eyes notice and appreciate every single one of the fans - that’s Ban-san, without doubt. And the quiet presence at his side, almost ethereal beauty that doesn’t let you avert your gaze, has to be Yuki-san. He has a soft, wistful air to him; his eyes seem to be looking for something or someone. Does he know, himself ? It’s like without Ban-san as an anchor, he could float away somewhere far, and be lost at lonely sea - but the moment Ban whispers something into his ear, maybe sharing an inside joke, Yuki cracks a small smile. It’s a pure, happy smile, just like a child’s, and Momo forgets about the tray he’s carrying back to the kitchen, frozen in place. The moment the song starts , he forgets the café, the people around him, and the rest of the world.

If you asked about Momo’s musical knowledge, it was next to none. He could tell apart a few popular genres on the radio, but he couldn’t, in technical terms why a song sounded good, or argue with someone who had a different view. But, at the same time...

He didn’t know a guitar could sound so sincerely yearning, as if it was crying out. Rather than flow to his ears, the sound seemed to fill him whole, resound inside of him. When the singers joined in, it was like a physical pull. The overlapping voices of Yuki-san and Ban-san reverberated through his heart, tugging at something inside him that was stuck, as if trying to bring his own voice out. Each line of the lyrics spoke to him, for him, putting into words what he couldn’t say and setting it free. Pushing him forward. Gently, strongly… When the song came to an end, he realized he was right under the improvised stage - and Yuki-san was staring him right in the eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Only a half of the seats in the café are free. Compared to the record of one third before the live music evening, it could be called a resounding success.

“Okariiin… When can we do this again?”

“Hm, I wonder… But, Momo-kun, even if we do, Re:vale may not come again. It seems that this isn’t the style they usually do; when I spoke to them later, they said it was a special arrangement. They played a special arrangement just for our café, isn’t that something? It seems they usually play in much bigger venues, too.”

Momo’s forehead hits the counter. He hides is face in his arms.

“This is it. Okarin, bury me next to the cash register.”

“Look sharp, Momo-kun, we have customers! You don’t want to... Oh?”

Momo is about to ask why Rinto suddenly fell silent, when another voice that seems somewhat familiar calls out,

“Are you alright?”

Momo raises his head, and forgets to breathe.

He blinks slowly, incredulously, his mouth dropping open; could the white-clad figure in front of him, sporting a pair of round glasses, a white coat and a short ponytail really be Ban-san of Re:vale?

“H-h-how c-can I he-lp you?”

“I’d like to order two coffees on the go. If I remember correctly, that kid wanted…”

 

Somehow, Momo manages to not mess up the orders. He doesn’t spill the coffee when handing Ban-san the cups, either, even though his hands are shaking like they haven’t since his first day. He’s about to dismiss the whole encounter as a dream, when their eyes meet and a look of recognition crosses Ban-san’s face.

“Wait. You are the employee that helped us the other day - I wanted to thank you for having us, but you disappeared so quickly, so I thought you must’ve been busy. Would you have time to talk, on your break, or -?”

Panicked, Momo searches for Okarin with his eyes. _“Break?”_ he mouths; _“Take it now!”_ Okarin mouths back, already heading to replace him. Leave it to Okarin to understand the situation at a glance.

“It looks like I’m free now!” Momo manages, earning a smile that makes his knees turn weak in response.

“Great. Why don’t you come see our shop? It’s right over there, on the same street. Won’t be more than a few minutes. You could deliver Yuki’s order personally,” Ban sends him a wink, making Momo turn tomato red.

“Your… shop?”

“Yep. Our flower shop!”

  


“Once again, thank you. Not only you helped with the setting, but when that other band started saying we only showed up to take spotlight from everyone else, and so on… It wasn’t the first time something like that happened, but we are usually backstage or in the crowd at a noisy venue. Normally, no one would notice. But we were in full view and after Yuki bit back, I worried it would escalate and we’d spoil your event,” Ban bows his head in apology, abashed. Momo, still red in the face, hurriedly waves it away; _no, no, there’s no need._ “But you handled it so well, the guy turned back without making a scene. Service industry is tough, huh?” Ban gives him a sympathetic smile. “I hope you didn’t mind Yuki’s temper too much.”

“It’s nothing! You played so well, and did your best for such a small event… Of course you weren’t trying to ruin it for anyone! It wasn’t your fault! If I wasn’t on the clock, I would have punched that guy’s face in for what he was saying to you - I mean!”

“Oh? Are you our fan, um… I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name…?”

“Momo. Sunohara. Sunohara Momose, but just ‘Momo’ is fine… I mean, if you want…!”

“Momo-kun.”

“My sister is - I am - If it’s okay, I’d like to be a fan, too…”

“Of course,” Ban laughs. “Hey, see? That’s the shop sign, over there.”

The sign is mostly white, too, not too complicated. It has 365 written on it, and has a bit old fashioned feeling, but Momo likes it. It’s really just over there - he comes to work from the opposite direction, but how did he never notice it? Soon, he was going to meet Yuki-san face-to-face…  

“Don’t take it the wrong way, but…”

“What is it?”

“It’s just, I wouldn’t imagine you were a florist, Ban-san.”

“That’s because I’m not,” Banri laughs good naturedly, “So you are completely right. I was just a student, up until recently. Well, and a band member,“ he adds. “This shop used to belong to my mother.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

“It’s nothing. My father wasn’t interested in it, my step mother, even less, so it went to me. I enjoy the management side of things, and talking to customers on deliveries. Yuki mostly stays at the shop - we hang out in there after closing, sometimes, and compose.”

“Yuki-san… takes care of the shop?

“Surprising, isn’t it? He may be no good if anyone actually comes in, but turns out, he’s amazing at taking care of plants and flowers. It seems like he’s never done it before, but he’s like one of those people that can cook without a recipe.”

“It suits him. I mean, it’s just what I think! But I can imagine it… Yuki-san surrounded by flowers…”

“It is a beautiful sight,” Banri admits softly, to Momo’s surprise. The expression he shows is not one of a popular musician interacting with a fan; it’s more private and sincere. “Mom used to say plants react to kindness. He agreed to help me out even though he’s well off himself, too, so don’t think too badly of him, okay?”

“Of course! I already know Yuki-san is a good person!”

For a moment, Ban’s eyes widen in surprise. “Thank you. Let’s go in, shall we?”

 

The flower shop is quite small, smaller than the Okazaki café; a small display is arranged outside, next to the sign on the sidewalk, giving an appearance of flowers spilling out from the glass doors. Glancing inside, however, Momo discovers that the shop, while narrow, is quite long. There are tables at both walls and one in between, not leaving too much space to walk through; the flowers and leaves leaning in from both sides obscure the back, making it look like a pathway through a real garden. Aside from the plants, there are no decorations, just white, like the coat that seems to be the shop’s uniform.

When Ban-san pushes open the door, there is no chime - but instead, quiet guitar reaches their ears.

It’s not a recording, Momo can tell after hearing Re:vale live - someone is playing a guitar at the other end of the shop, hidden among the flowers. There is only one person it could be.

“We should say somethi…”

“Shh,” Ban puts his finger over his lips.

It doesn’t feel right, but the soft, thoughtful melody steals his breath away. It sounds a bit unsure, but genuine, as if wondering how to express something. He only hears a part of it - the music suddenly stops, breaking his trance.  
“Ban? Is that you?”

There’s a sound of a guitar being set down, and a rustling of leaves brushed away to the side. Yuki yawns. “Where’s my coffee…”

“What if a customer walked in? You’re supposed to greet them properly.”

“But it’s not, it’s you - “

Yuki stops in his tracks, staring at Momo. His cheeks turn pink. He turns to Ban, glaring at him in silent accusation. “Why…?”

“Momo-kun works at the care we recently played at. He made your coffee. I thought I’ll show him the place, since we are neighbors… Yuki?”

Yuki’s blush deepens; his voice trembles, as if he was mad.

“Why did you bring him here?”

Momo’s hands begin to shake again. He sets down the coffee cup that Ban-san insisted he took on one of the tables and bows deeply.

“I apologize for eavesdropping! It was not on purpose! P-please, enjoy your coffee…”

He turns at his heel, going as fast as he can to not break any plants while passing through. Once he’s out of the door, he breaks into a run. His break is almost over. He shouldn’t have come here.

 

As much as he tries, Momo cannot get the melody overheard at the flower shop out of his head. His mind replays it whenever he spaces out; he catches himself humming it when making coffee and cleaning. At the same time, he can’t forget the mortified expression Yuki-san made at the sight of him. _“Why did you bring him here?”_ , he asked… Momo sighs heavily as he wipes the last table. Did Yuki-san take him for a stalker? Maybe he was mad about what Momo did on the day of the event; did he go too far trying to get the other musician to back off? Or was it the way he stared during the performance, even though he was a member of staff? But Yuki-san met his eyes - what did that gaze show? All Momo knows that he couldn’t look away, as if they were connected by an electric current.

A slow hour at the café finds him fiddling with a pen, poring over a page torn from one of his notebooks. The words don’t come easily, and arranging them is even harder, but he has to find a way to get across what that song meant to him.

 

“Momo-kun? Are you writing a letter?” One day, Rinto appears out of nowhere to glance over his shoulder; Momo throws himself over the paper, hugging it to his chest, but a moment too late. “Or a poem? It had short verses - school assignment, perhaps?”

“Nn-o! It’s nothing!”

“Are you sure? If you’re having a hard time with school, we can adjust your hours… Speaking of which, Momo-kun. I was thinking of organizing another event. A spring-themed one, to celebrate the season and new beginnings! What do you think?”

“Spring themed….” Momo looks down at the crumpled pages in his hands, so covered in crossed out words and corrections they are almost unreadable, but finally approaching something concrete. “Spring means flowers, doesn’t it? I think we should order decorations. From Re:vale’s flower shop.”

“I would have to look at the budget, but it’s not a bad idea…. You said...?”

“Okarin,” Momo shakes his head, “Re:vale was working in a shop along the same street as us, and you said you didn’t know them personally. Shame on you.”

“Surely, there was a flower shop nearby, but I never thought…” Rinto slides a hand down his face, dislodging his glasses, “So this is why they agreed so easily? And were available very quickly…?”

“It seems you have a lot to learn as a manager, still,” Momo jokes, “But just a bit more, and we’ll overtake Starbucks.”

“Let us hope so,” for going along with a joke, Rinto’s tone sounds awfully determined. “I will pay them a visit.”

“Wait, can I go? I think I might have… “ Momo trails off, “I talked to Ban-san before. And I know where to go… I mean, it is close, but that’s what you have me for, right?”

“Alright. I am counting on you.”

Momo grips the pages tightly. He would rewrite this cleanly, and go.

 

Nervously peeking through the door, Momo can’t notice any customers - nor either of the clerks, but the sign on the door still says “open”. He gives the door a light push.

The inside of shop is silent, this time - no, almost silent. There is a faint sound Momo can’t place. As he moves through the rows of plants, it gets louder; not seeing anyone at the till, he decides it must come from the back.

“Excuse me? Is someone here?”

The sounds stop. With a flower planter in one hand and some tools in the other, Yuki-san enters the shop. Unlike the first time Momo saw him here, he’s not wearing the full uniform; the white coat has been replaced with an apron over the turtleneck.

Momo gulps nervously, his mind turning blank. Asking his sister to tell him about Re:vale ended with Ruri dropping a whole armful of recordings, magazines and even more information, but it didn’t help ease Momo’s fear - if anything, it got worse. Just the sight of Yuki’s face makes his heart race worse than any amount of exercise, but the memory of their eyes meeting during the show is obscured by the image of Yuki glaring at him in anger. Oh no - was his face turning red again?

“I haven’t introduced myself properly!” Momo rambles so fast his words slur together, but he couldn’t stop himself if he tried. “I’m Sunohara Momose! I work at the café nearby you performed at - I wanted to talk to you about ordering flower decorations…”

“...Is that so.” Yuki sets down the flower and tools on the counter and tugs at his apron. He seems to be trying to take it off in one quick motion, but the strings tangle, only tightening the knot. Momo reflexively steps forward to help. At first, Yuki-san gives him a weird look, but reluctantly turns his back and allows Momo to release him from the treacherous apron. “What theme?”

“Just, spring?”

“You probably want something from a catalogue. Or based on language of flowers.”

For some reason, it feels like a test.

“I... don’t know anything about flower language. I think a lot of customers may be the same… Maybe the girls would know,” Momo admits, fidgeting with the envelope in his hands. “I’m not knowledgeable about flowers in general, so I wouldn’t know what to look for - but - “

Yuki’s stare is intent, but Momo can’t tell if he’s about to earn a passing mark or if he’s digging himself deeper. His throat hurts from forcing out words; he wishes he had rehearsed, but even if he came up with something to say, it would all flow out right out of his head - it was Yuki-san he was facing, after all. Yuki-san of Re:vale! Who was also a florist! Who got tangled up in his apron, and blushed so adorably…

“But?”

Momo jumps, startled, as if Yuki-san just heard his thoughts. “T-the composition outside - and the way you arranged it in here, is so pretty! I can’t describe it well, but it just goes so well together, and flows! So I wanted to leave it to you… Since no one knows these flowers better than you.”

Surprise paints itself across Yuki’s features. “Why do you think I did it?”

“Ban-san told me you take care of the flowers….”

Yuki sighs. “His tongue is loose. Leaving me with such a troublesome order.”

And yet, he’s smiling, faintly but proudly.

“Alright. I will think about it. Let me know your budget.”

“Yuki-san! There’s one more thing!”

Before Yuki can ask, Momo thrusts the envelope at him. “I wrote this! About my feelings when I heard your song… And thinking of the melody you were playing… I couldn’t stop thinking of them. I don’t know music well, so this is probably makes no sense, but I wanted to tell you somehow… Please, accept this!”

He excuses himself with a stiff bow; this time, he manages to stop himself from running. Momo doesn’t see Yuki blink slowly at the envelope, growing progressively redder and redder, not just in the face, but to the very tips of his ears. He doesn’t know Yuki sinks slowly to the floor, holding a hand over his mouth in embarrassment - and that he is still like this when Ban finds him later. Neither of them realizes Momo hasn’t mentioned the budget until the next day.

 

* * *

 

The café is full almost to bursting. Momo has little time to breathe in the scent of flowers - Yuki-san has brought spring inside of the café, choosing flowers and colors that were like a breath of April air, both sweet and refreshing, not too gaudy - much less to try to find Re:vale in the crowd. Yuki-san and Ban-san have popped in a few times, Yuki claiming he needs to take a good look around to decorate the place, and Ban enjoying coffee and a chat with Okarin, when he was available. Momo has also been over at the flower shop; the first time, Yuki hid from him at the back, peeking in conspicuously as he talked with Ban, the second time, he tried to invite Momo out to eat with the two of them. Momo could have been imagining it, but he seemed disappointed when Momo excused himself, apologizing profusely. The third time, Yuki made him sit and put a bento box in his lap, lifting the lid. The moment Momo saw the contents and felt the aroma of handmade cooking, he wasn’t able to refuse. Yuki just watched him, beaming proudly. He didn’t mention the contents of the envelope, though at times, Momo would get an inkling that Yuki wants to say something, not knowing how. It couldn’t be, though, could it?

Momo feels a tap on his shoulder; more of a shy poke, really. To his surprise, he comes face to face with Yuki-san, dressed up for the performance. He’s showing the same satisfied expression as when Momo compliments his cooking.

“Momo-kun. I finished it.”

“Yuki-san!” He’s standing very close. Momo is starting to feel hot, and not because of the number of people around. “...Good job? But what…?”

“We are going to sing it today. I’ll call for you.”

And just like that, he disappears in the crowd. Only the squealing of the fans he passes by signals his route.

Momo gets a breather just in time for Re:vale to perform. He watches the first song leaning against the counter with his chin propped up on his hands, drinking in every detail. With all of the customers focused on the stage, no one pays any mind to his dreamy expression, or how he mouths along to the words.

Once the final notes of the first song fade, Ban-san takes the mic.

“Thank you, everyone! Are you enjoying yourselves?”

A round of applause answers.

“Spring is here - it’s a time where many of us are starting on a new path, but you may still feel unsure. You may still have doubts, wondering how to take that first step. I hope our new song can help you, just a bit.”

Momo is as stunned as the rest of the audience - a new song, unveiled here?

_“I finished it.”_

_“We’re going to sing it today.”_

Ban-san only smiles, bright and excited. “This time, it’s special. We had a dear friend of ours lend us a hand with the lyrics - would you mind if we called him to the stage?”

A murmur passes through the small crowd. A friend? Just like a few of the gathered fans, Momo reflexively looks around, as if he could spot the mysterious guest. Re:vale composed all of their songs and wrote the lyrics themselves, so who -

“Momo-kun!”

And it’s not real, there has to be another Momo somewhere in the café, but both Ban and Yuki are looking directly at him. All of the heads soon turn towards him, as well. He has no idea how he makes it across to where the instruments are, but Yuki holds out a hand and pulls him up.

“I used them,” Yuki whispers into his ear, “They fit perfectly. Thank you.”

“The - the letter?” Momo stutters, “Don’t tell me, for that melody…”

“That’s why you wrote them, wasn’t it? I never got a letter that was a song.” Yuki’s eyes are sparkling with emotion; mesmerized, Momo wonders how could anyone ever say they were cold. “Would you sing with us?”

“I can’t! Your fans are going to be mad...”

“It's an encore, it will be okay. And it's your song, too.”

Momo’s legs are about to give out, his voice like not his own, but Yuki is still holding tightly onto his hand. From the other side, Ban claps his shoulder as he introduces the title of the song.

Momo’s heart is beating out of his chest, and there is some fear in it - a lot, what is he doing, he’s never sung a song in his life - but there is excitement, too, the kind he thought he had forgotten.

It’s spring, and something new is starting.

**Author's Note:**

> Why are my AUs always so strange. This made more sense in my head. 
> 
> The Re:member novel mentions that Ban's father remarried, but as far as I can remember, doesn't say if his mother is still alive... I'm sorry, Ban mama...
> 
> I just wanted to use this space to assure those of you who are returning readers that none of my wips are abandoned - no, not even the ones from December! I've been really busy with school for the past few months, but I've been working on them little by little. They should be the next thing I publish! Thank you for your patience ｡ﾟ(*´□`)ﾟ｡


End file.
